


Camp-Stories

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Smut, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: My collection of Van Der Linde Gang Oneshots. Enjoy :) Requests are open, just write them in the comments below :)
Relationships: Mixed





	Camp-Stories

,,Arthur he betrayed us. I'm sorry for almost killing you, and that I said that you betrayed us. Take him far away from here, and punish him! But don't kill him." Dutch says.

I let my gunbelt at my tent, because it would be stupid if he somehow manages to steal my weapons. Dutch took his gunbelt and weapons. I hogtie the rat and tie a sack arround hus head. Small holes are on the sack at his nose are, that he doesn't suffocate.

,,I have the perfect plan to punish him Dutch." I say with an evil grin, and show of my sharp canines.

,,Where do you take him?" He says.

,,Tumbleweed. I have a house a bit outside there. It belonged to a best friend who is now unfortunately dead. But except for one bed, it's completely empty. And it has no windows. Perfect for my plan."

,,Perfect. But it's quiet a ride."

,,I know. But big ol' Justo will get me there. We don't have to ride there on full speed. I need my breaks too. When I'm not back in two years, then assum that I'm dead. My plan needs some time to." I say.

,,Okay. Take care son, I don't want to loose you. We are waiting here for you. My arms are always open for you."

I nod.

,,Thank you Dutch."

Then I'm on my way. One week later, we're finally at the house a bit outside of Tumbleweed. I tie him to the bed, and throw the sack on his head away. I had to push him a few times, that he will shut up.

,,Where am I!? Let me free cowpoke!" He growls.

Here nobody will find us, nor will anybody hear us. He hates kids, so I want to fill his belly with two of my pups after I hit him a few times and then I untie him, after I knocked him out, and dissappear. He dosen't know where he is. I'm sure, he never heard of Tumbleewed. But I will fuck him in my my huge wolf Form. There my cock is even thicker and a bit longer than in my human form. 

In my human form my cock is thick and long too, and it get's even bigger when I cum, and lock me and my partner in place for a while with my knot. I always knot when I cum. Even when I jerk myself of. The knoting already hurts at the beginning. In my wolf Form I don't knot. I'm way to big already to knot. That would tear a human apart shurely, when I would knot in my wolf form.

,,I said let me free cowpoke!" he growls.

,,You can be glad that Dutch didn't said I should kill you." I growl, while doing so, I make sure to show my sharp fangs/Canines. 

I remove his clothes, and tie his feed so against the bed, that I can freely see his hole, slit and cock, and can use it when I want. I go to the drawer, and take the big but plug from it. My best friend has two of em. This one he didn't use. Maybe it was to big for him. I take Vaseline from my pocket, and slick it. Then I go to Micah, and ram it in his behind. He let out a loud painful grunt. After a while, it's finally complete inside him.

,,You son of a whore!" he growls in pain.

I hit him in the face hard, then I put my black neckerchief in his mouth, and tie it behind his head.

,,Oh this will be so fun." I laugh.

He don't know that I'm a werewolf, and much stronger then all human beings. I'm immortal but destructible. As he saw my sharp canines for the first time a few minutes earlier, his eyes was widening with shock. He looks at me with pure hate, pain and rage in his eyes.

*Timeskip one week later*

I guess I punched and punished him enough. The plug is still deep in his ass. Now the fun part. He's in heat. His slit wet with slick. Verry wet and ready. His whole body is sweating. Now I can mount him. I shift in my wolf form, and let my big wolf cock slip out. I rub myself against his leg, until I'm fully erect. Then I go over him. He looks at me with shock wise eyes. It takes a while, but then my thick and big cock finally slips into his wet slit.

Oh yes! So good. I let out a deep Growl. He's so tied. Omega's only get pregnant once in their heat. So if you want to have twins, you should or better said must, knot your partner twice one after the other. So I fuck him. And he knows I'm gonna make his belly filled. He's a rat, but he will never harm little kids. So I fuck him till I come once, then I catch my breath, and fuck him again till I come another time. My cock is so thick, my seed can't escape out of his slit.

I stay like this for a while, until I'm really sure that his belly is now filled with two pups. Then I slowly slip out of him. He grunted in pain and protest all the while. I wait one month, where I hurt him further. Of course I gave him water and food. I'm not going to kill him. As Dutch wants.

One month later his belly is a bit thicker then it was, and a bit thicker, as if only one pup would fill his belly. It's clear that he has two pups inside him. I grin evil. Then I knock him out, and untie him. Then I turn arround, go out, mount my horse and ride home.

One week later I'm finally home. Dutch and the others are reliefed to see me. And we have a party. With music, singing and talking. And whisky and beer of course.

,,So what did you do to him?" everyone asks curious.

,,I hit him real good, rammed a but plug I found in his ass, and hit him again some time. Then I fucked him in my wolf form, because it's more painful, due to my dick is bigger there then in my human form. I filled him up twice as he was in heat, and make sure that two pups filled his belly. Then I knocked him out, untied him, and came back. He hates kids, but he will never harm them. I'm sure." I explain.

,,Well done Arthur! That should be enough punishment." Dutch says proud.

,,I hope." I laugh.

The party went on till late in the night. It was such a fun to give the rat what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate Micah so much, that this came out lol


End file.
